Conventionally, organic EL display devices (organic electroluminescence displays) are known as display devices in which organic electroluminescence materials (organic EL materials) are used in light emitting elements (organic EL elements) of a display portion. Organic EL display devices are different from liquid crystal display devices and the like, and are so-called self-illuminating type display devices in which display is realized by illuminating organic EL materials.
In recent years, in organic EL display devices such as this, covering light emitting elements by a sealing film in order to protect them from moisture and the like has been studied. For example, an organic EL display device having a sealing film above display elements and protecting the display elements from moisture and the like is disclosed (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,349,988).